theawesomewebkinzfandomcom-20200213-history
November 8, 2013/Chat log
Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat Loving77 has joined the chat. 6:58 Loving77 Hey pweeb 6:59 Flower1470 Sup Peep You are now away. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 7:50 Dragonian King hi guys You are no longer away. 7:51 Flower1470 Hey Silly 7:51 Loving77 Hiii silly 7:53 Dragonian King THERE WAS A SPIDER ON MY LEG You are now away. You are no longer away. 7:56 Flower1470 EWWWWWW 7:57 Dragonian King ^ 7:57 Flower1470 I would've freaked that's so gross 7:57 Dragonian King ikr 7:57 Loving77 ew You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:12 Flower1470 so i finished that episode today Do you guys think it looks alright? 8:12 Dragonian King sure 8:15 Loving77 Why do you keep saying "sure"? You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:21 Flower1470 "sure" doesn't sound like a yes or no, lol 8:22 Dragonian King because it's zexal :P 8:22 Flower1470 I interpret "sure" as "if you say so" 8:24 Dragonian King if you say so 8:24 Loving77 Going off topic Lily when did you start calling me peep? Was it a little after Peep died? 8:24 Flower1470 I have no idea 8:27 Dragonian King Who's Peep 8:29 Loving77 Lily is going to have to explain it to you. I'm terrible at explaining things. :P You are now away. It's a sad story just letting you know. 8:33 Dragonian King okay You are no longer away. 8:34 Flower1470 A while ago we found this baby guinea hen in our driveway. Our ducks were trying to attack the poor thing. We picked it up, and brought it to safety. We decided to keep it for a little bit. We kept it in an old dog crate. We tried feeding random bugs and weed in our yard. If we walked away, out of sight, it would peep continuously until we came back. On day #3 of having him/her we opened up our shed early in the morning and s/he wasn't breathing. We ran inside crying and out dad buried him once he got home from work. our* The end. 8:36 Dragonian King ... 8:36 Loving77 We named it Peep 8:36 Dragonian King okay 8:36 Flower1470 since it would peep when we walked away 8:37 Loving77 I thought we named it Peep because it was a peep 8:37 Flower1470 Maybe that too 8:37 Loving77 We were going to name it snowball or something if it was a girl. 8:38 Flower1470 i cant remember 8:41 Loving77 One time when me and Will were feeding Peep and these dudes came out of nowhere. Their car was in our driveway I didn't even hear them and one of the guys said "Hello! Is your father home? I was like 0_o 8:41 Flower1470 XD 8:41 Loving77 I said "No" and me and Will ran into our backyard They were very creepy 8:42 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:42 Dragonian King lol 8:43 Loving77 Will and I ran to the back door and it was locked we were like :S It turns out that they were trying to sell us something 8:44 Flower1470 where was i ? 8:44 Loving77 Inside with mom 8:44 Flower1470 oh 8:45 Loving77 At the back door we were banging at the door yelling "MOM LET US IN! MOM!" I was about to smash through a window for nothing. :P You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:49 Flower1470 those poor dudes They probably thought they hadd bad breath or something had* 8:50 Loving77 LOL 8:50 Dragonian King loool 8:52 Flower1470 "darn it, Frank! I told you that you should've brushed your teeth first!" 8:52 Loving77 LOL Lily remember when we were looking for bugs for Peep and Will found ants and then Will shouted "OW!" he took off his shoe and his foot was covered in ants 8:54 Flower1470 Dang coffee breath scaring kids again....... geez LOL no i dont remember that!! 8:55 Loving77 I was like 0_0 There were a lot of ants And they didn't like Will that much 8:57 Flower1470 YUM BOYS TASTE GOOD *munch munch* 8:57 Loving77 LOL 8:57 Flower1470 OMNOMOM SKIN CELLS 8:58 Loving77 dude that's sick 8:58 Flower1470 :P 8:59 Loving77 I gtg bye 8:59 Dragonian King bye Loving77 has left the chat. 9:01 Flower1470 yawn 9:03 Dragonian King nway You are now away. You are no longer away. 9:07 Flower1470 i gtg ttyl 9:07 Dragonian King bye Category:Chat logs Category:November 2013